


Moonlight On Your Skin

by zora_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Training Camp, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zora_kun/pseuds/zora_kun
Summary: The heat haze of summer would often cloud Tsukishima’s mind, but unless ‘the heat haze’ was a synonym for Kuroo Tetsurou, this Summer would not be quite the same.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Moonlight On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Miku is baaack~ 
> 
> I wrote this one for a friend, but I actually like it a lot! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this smutty mess :))

The heat haze of summer would often cloud Tsukishima’s mind, but unless ‘the heat haze’ was a synonym for Kuroo Tetsurou, this Summer would not be quite the same. 

Ever since he’d arrived at training camp, the smug-faced, dark haired boy had wormed his way inside Tsukki’s pretty head. He seemed to have an interest in Tsukki, though Tsukki himself had no idea why someone as charming as Kuroo would take an interest in him. Because despite the fact he’d never say it aloud, Kuroo was quite charming. 

Anyway, he didn’t particularly want to deliberate on that situation right now, so he’d rather do what he was supposed to be doing behind the training camp hall- 

Oh wait. 

He was avoiding Kuroo. 

Tsukishima Kei was never the confrontational type.

He’d been sitting behind the hall for an hour now, and the evening sun was beginning to slant towards the horizon. Slivers of gold cast shadows along his sharp features, blond hair and golden eyes illuminated by the setting sun. Tsukki had pulled his long legs inwards, and watched the day slowly slide into night with his chin atop his knees. He didn’t really consider himself outdoorsy, but it would be nice to watch the sunset with someone. Perhaps someone a little shorter than him, with a shock of dark hair and eyes that saw straight through him, broad shoulders-

Oh. There it was again. 

He was suddenly dragged out of his pointless train of thought by a voice,

“Tsukki?”

Shit.

“What do you want?” Grumbled Tsukishima, in his usual apathetic tone.

Kuroo smiled a little. No one condescended him quite as well as Tsukki.

“Me, Bokuto and Akaashi we’re gonna practice one more time before bed! Wanna join in?” A sly grin crossed Kuroo’s face. He knew that Tsukki absolutely wanted to join in, after all, asking had simply become a formality in the short time they’d been at training camp together. 

“If you want.” A clipped, sharp response- Kuroo expected it by now. 

The blond boy rose steadily to his feet, quickly reaching his full 6 feet of height. He was just a little taller than Kuroo, but that was just fine in Kuroo’s opinion. 

He was cuter that way. 

***

Tsukki sighed. He’d not been planning to practice much that day, but somehow, Kuroo always managed to convince him to try a little harder. Staying focused had become rather difficult when playing with Kuroo, in fact, it seemed that Tsukki’s eyes always gravitated towards tan, muscular thighs and a sharp jawline, dark, focused eyes and sly grins. There he went again- and he reminded himself that feelings were unnecessary and useless for the 6th time that day. 

“Hey Kuroo, Tsukki, me and Akaashi are gonna head back to our quarters now!”

“We are?” Murmured Akaashi, who was accustomed to simply going where Bokuto wanted to by now. 

“Yeah! After all, you seem pretty tired~” 

A slight blush could be seen on Akaashi’s cheeks, but it could be just as easily mistaken for a post-practice flush. 

“Okay, night guys! Bokuto, try not to end up on Akaashi’s futon again...” Yelled Kuroo, teasingly.

Tsukishima didn’t question it. No one did. 

Now the other two boys had left the hall, the atmosphere changed- the air was thick with a tension not entirely friend-like. 

Kuroo’s voice dropped into a tone Tsukki had only heard in imagination,

“So, Tsukki... what are we going to do about _this_?”

The silence was charged with desire. 

“I d-don’t know what you mean,”

Tsukki wanted to punch himself. He knew exactly what he wanted to do about this.

“Oh, I think you do.” 

There was no time to consider- Kuroo was already pressing their sweaty bodies together, lowering his voice so nobody could hear,

“Ever since you got here I’ve been thinking of it... surely, we’d be wasting an opportunity...?” Another wry smile adorned Kuroo’s face, after all, he had Tsukki wrapped around his finger, and wanted nothing more than to break his cool demeanour and reduce him to a trembling mess of arousal.

“People will find out!” Hissed Tsukki, “Then what’ll we do?” He fought the excitement of Kuroo’s chest against his own in favour of practicality. 

“What if there’s no evidence?”

Tsukki considered while the other boy’s hot breath brushed over his cheeks, his hands caressing Tsukki’s waist. 

“If we do it in the showers... it’ll wash away the evidence, right? It’s Karasuno’s turn to shower last tonight, and they already finished...”

The idea became more enticing to Tsukki as he planned it aloud. 

“But remember, it’s not going to be romantic. I don’t do that,” Tsukki sounded like he was convincing himself along with Kuroo. 

Kuroo pressed their foreheads together, mischief and arousal blending together in his dark eyes. He was sure he could change that. 

“Yeah, yeah. You go in first. That way no one’ll see us going in together,” Kuroo didn’t want to break their embrace, but he had other plans anyway. 

“Keep your voice down. Be there in five.” 

Tsukki was surprisingly assertive. Kuroo felt the tent in his pants tighten a little. 

***

The showers were empty, and illuminated only by cool moonlight from a high-up window on the wall. Tsukki’s feet slapped against cold, slippery tile as he turned on a shower and arched his neck up into the warm water. He tried to ignore the hard-on, keep his composure, but the excitement bubbled up inside him. 

He’d been dreaming about this in his own quiet fantasies for the 5 days he’d been here. 

So lost in his own thoughts of smooth skin gliding over muscle, Tsukki didn’t even hear the slap of feet on wet tile behind him. 

Suddenly, Kuroo pressed their bodies together again, slick abs against arched back.

“A-ah!” Gasped Tsukki, as a hand slid down his slim abdomen and another grabbed his cock. 

“Shhhh,” Kuroo whispered into Tsukki’s ear, water dripping from his lips, the sound of running water hushing yelps into moans. Kuroo planted kisses down pale stretches of skin, leaving tiny little marks that flushed purple in the moonlight. A slow, steady hand moved up and down Tsukki’s length. He leant into Kuroo’s movements, his composure gone a little, along with the embarrassment of such a situation. 

Pleasure ran up and down his spine, flushing Tsukki’s pale groin with heat. The warmth of such unabashed lust was simply unmatched. Kuroo savoured the feeling of erect cock against his hand, this feeling of pleasure, this feeling of the whole world disappearing to leave nothing but them behind. 

This was nice, but Kuroo could certainly make it more interesting. 

Grabbing Tsukki by the shoulders, Kuroo turned him around, kissing him with all the passion that a secret act like this could hold. Water accentuated their forms as tongue slid against tongue, skin rubbed on skin, pale against tan, dominant against submissive. 

“Why’d you stop?” Tsukki gasped, breaking the kiss to breathe, voice clouded by this unexplainable desire.

“I wanted to see your face..” Kuroo whispered, both boys lost to the world in this moonlit waterfall. 

Not breaking eye contact, Tsukki ran his hands down the contours of Kuroo’s abs. Now on his knees, he could really appreciate this view of Kuroo: Sharp hipbones ran down towards a girthy cock, dribbling precum that was instantly washed away by the shower. The contours of his abs created rivulets in the water, reflecting the low-light of the shower room. 

“Is this better?” Tsukki’s smug tone had returned. 

He looked Kuroo in the eyes with an animalistic hunger, quickly taking his length into his mouth.

It was Kuroo’s turn to gasp in arousal. 

Rosebud lips stretched around his dick, sliding off of it, only to be replaced by pink tongue against cock slit. _This way, Kuroo’s precum won’t be wasted to the shower_ , thought Tsukki, as the salty liquid spread along his tongue. 

Kuroo’s hips bucked forwards, shoving his cock deeper into the other boy’s throat. He knotted his fingers into Tsukki’s hair. Soft, damp locks of gold brushed against his fingers as Kuroo bobbed Tsukki’s head back and forth, Tsukki’s mouth hot and wet on his erect dick. 

“Ah, ah!” Whined Kuroo, voice pitching up as he edged. 

Circling his tongue on the head of Kuroo’s cock one more time, enjoying the sensual moan that slipped from the dark-haired boy’s lips as a result, Tsukki broke away and stood up. 

Kuroo’s cock was twitching with anticipation. 

“Tsukki?! Why’d you stop?” Tsukki would’ve grinned with the pleasure of control if his own dick wasn’t desperately hard. 

“I was gonna come!” Gasped Kuroo.

“I know,” said Tsukki, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks, “...Do it in me?”

Seeing Tsukki so embarrassed and horny was almost enough to make Kuroo come on the spot- but then he wouldn’t be able to indulge Tsukki. 

Bashfully, Tsukki turned around and brandished his pink asshole for Kuroo. He leant his arms on the wall and braced himself, barely able to contain his orgasm. Tsukki peered back at Kuroo, this feeling of vulnerability, of giving yourself up completely to someone, so alien to him. His golden eyes were alight with the arousal of such a secret endeavour, wherein even the evidence was washed down the drain. A perverted act known to no one but them.

Kuroo stood there, simply admiring Tsukki’s slender form. Water was still gliding down his delicate, angled back; it pooled in dips of muscle and ran over the sharp angles of his shoulder blades. Long limbs were poised gracefully in a moment of intense lust, shadows cast over them by the secrecy of night. 

“W-well, hurry and loosen it up...” A scarlet-flushed Tsukki mumbled. Even such a desperate expression looked ethereal on a face as beautiful as Tsukishima’s. 

That was all Kuroo needed to hear. 

He circled a rough, thick finger around Tsukki’s opening, cascading water lubricating his hands. Employing the utmost care, Kuroo began to push a finger inside Tsukki’s tight asshole. Kuroo’s broad hand rested atop slim hips as his other circled inside the blond boy, curving and sliding against places Tsukki had never reached on his own. 

“Ahh~” Moaned Tsukki, pure bliss replacing apprehension. 

In slid another thick digit, stretching soft, pink skin and earning another pleasured moan from Tsukki. It was becoming easier now, and Kuroo thrust in and out of the taller boy, molding his insides and readying them for his cock. 

“Ahh~! I can’t take it anymore, just fuck me!” Whimpered the trembling blond, arching his back and begging for it.

Kuroo certainly didn’t need to be asked twice, and he quickly slid out his fingers. With a sharp, powerful thrust, his cock was inside Tsukki, stretching him open even more to accommodate his girth. Even at this angle, Tsukki could feel the power in Kuroo’s thrusting, as broad shoulds, defined abs, and muscular thighs all rhythmically worked to bury Kuroo’s dick deeper inside Tsukki’s asshole. Thrusting in and out, he worked up a steady pace. He never even imagined how good Tsukki would feel around his dick. Reaching forwards, Kuroo tweaked Tsukki’s nipple, earning a yelp from the blond. He pinched a little harder, and felt Tsukki tremble beneath him, moaning hard as his most sensitive parts were touched,

“Ah, Tetsurou, I’m gonna come! Come in me!” Yelped a desperate Tsukki. He knew you were supposed to edge, and hold out, all to make the orgasm better, but how could he refrain from anything when faced with someone like Kuroo?

“Let’s come together, Kei,” was all Kuroo could muster.

Cock twitching at hearing his first name like that, Kuroo’s rhythm became unsteady as he began to orgasm, burning heat spreading through his chest and down his legs. Tsukki’s dick spurted come over his stomach, loud moans barely drowned out by the same cascading water that washed away his cum. The two boys were one, in a single moonlit moment, in the dead of night. 

After riding out the last tinges of euphoria, Kuroo delicately pulled out. He mentally noted the image of his come spilling out of Tsukki’s ass, before it was washed away by the still-running water. Unsteadily, Tsukki brought himself to an upright position, turning the shower off. 

Silence dominated the room. 

Much to the surprise of the dark haired boy, Tsukki turned around and delicately brushed a lock of dark hair from Kuroo’s forehead. His pink lips touched Kuroo’s, leaving behind a delicate kiss and the taste of something he’d never quite understand. Tsukki turned to leave, naked form so elegant in this half-light. 

“Kei?”

He stopped, turning around at the sound of his first name. His usual cold expression had returned. 

“Does this mean... we’re boyfriends?” Said Kuroo, hopefully.

That deep scarlet blush returned to pale cheeks, and without response, Tsukki hurried out of the shower room and back to his clothes. 

Kuroo stood there, naked and dripping, and perhaps a little shocked.

Turns out coming in someone’s ass _can_ make you catch feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to comment and leave kudos if you liked it! Hopefully more to come soon~ 
> 
> This is my first time writing KuroTsuki, so let me know how I did ☆〜（ゝ。∂）


End file.
